


kall, varmare, varmast

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Halloween Night, M/M, Missing Scene, SKAMenger Hunt, hot beverage
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Isak och Even, kalla och blöta efter ett dopp i poolen samt en cykeltur hem.





	kall, varmare, varmast

**Author's Note:**

> Jag skulle kunna läsa oändliga mängder fics om kvällen då de kom hem från poolen tills morgonen vi fick se i Hjernen er alene - men jag har aldrig skrivit någon själv! Här kommer en liten idé jag fick till SKAMenger hunt, och som jag skrev ner supersnabbt (men kanske utvecklar någon gång), hoppas ni gillar! <3

Isak skakar så han nästan inte kan sätta nyckeln i låset, och han kan inte minnas att han någonsin frusit så mycket.

Inte för det spelar någon roll. Inte nu.

Even står bakom honom, och trampar otåligt, väger från fot till fot, har lagt sina långa armar i kors över bröstet i ett fåfängt försök att värma sig.

Den där larviga peruken med skägget blev kanske kvar vid poolen. Eller någonstans längs vägen. Det spelar ingen roll.

När de väl fått fart på cykeln efter den hastiga sortin så var destinationen självklar. Isaks lägenhet. Inga föräldrar. Sonja och Emma borta, så mycket förstod Isak av sms:en han inte orkade läsa.

Förhoppningsvis ingen annan hemma. För visst skulle Eskild på fest ikväll också?

Linn är nog hemma, men hon vaknar inte av att någon kommer hem.

När dörren tillslut glider upp är lägenheten tyst och mörk.

De lämnar skorna vid dörren och fortsätter in, låter lamporna vara släckta. Det känns lugnast så, på något vis.

Isak stänger dörren till sitt rum, det går på ren reflex. Lampan i hörnet är tänd, och det ligger lite kläder utspridda på golvet. Sängen är obäddad, men det har han inte tänkt på förut. Han bäddar aldrig sängen.

Even ser på honom när han vänder sig om. De ljusa kläderna klistrade mot kroppen, en blåaktig färg på läpparna. Han hackar tänder, men ler ändå.

“Vill du – eh, du kan få låna kläder?” Han ser sig runt i rummet, försöker komma på hur mycket rena kläder han har, vad han kan ge Even.

Even ler ännu bredare. “Gärna.” Han börjar dra lite i nederkanten på sin tunika, lyfter upp den som för att ta av sig den. “Shit, det är kallt ute alltså.”

Isak vänder sig mot garderoben fastän det enda han vill är att stå kvar. Tar snabbt fram en t-shirt och en luvtröja, och så gråa mjukisbyxor. Kalsonger och sockar också? Ja, allt är ju blött, liksom.

När han vänder sig igen står Even där. Utan tröja. Bara de där larviga långkalsongerna som han höll på att tappa förut, när de var tunga och fulla med vatten. Ljusa, nästan genomskinliga nu.

Han sväljer, räcker fram kläderna. “Här.”

Evens hand nuddar hans när han tar emot kläderna, kall, len hud mot hans egen. “Tack.”

“Eller – eller vill du låna duschen?”

Even skakar på huvudet medan han krånglar av sig långkalsongerna. “Det går bra.” Och Isak måste vända sig om igen. Hör hur ytterligare ett blött plagg träffar golvet och han borde verkligen ta fram kläder till sig själv också.

“Du får vända dig om alltså.” Even låter nästan lite retsam, och trots att Isak fryser så han skakar, så känner han kinderna hetta.

Han harklar sig. Och vänder sig om.

Even drar precis på sig hans t-shirt, den med Jesus på. Byxorna hänger lågt på hans höfter, och resåren på hans - _Isaks_ \- kalsonger sticker upp. Han ser upp, möter Evens blick, men vet inte hur han ska tolka den.

Vet inte vad han ska göra, vad som händer nu.

Even går mot honom, långsamt, nästan som för att se om det är okej. Hans stora, allvarliga ögon fästa på Isak.

“Du, är du okej?” Han lägger handen på Isaks överarm, och det känns bra, sätter dem på samma våglängd.

Isak nickar. “Jag tror det.”

Even lyfter handen, låter fingrarna smeka honom fjäderlätt över kinden.

“Kan jag stanna?”

Isak nickar, utan att tveka, ser på honom. Går ett litet steg närmare.

Even har lagt sin hand på hans hals nu, den är kvar där, bränns. De står nära, ansiktena bara centimeter ifrån varandra, en déjà-vu från förfesten för någon vecka sedan. Men nu gör han det han inte vågade då, han vrider huvudet lite, fångar Evens läppar mot sina egna. Fjäderlätt men så starkt att han känner det i hela kroppen.

Handen på hans hals drar honom närmare, läpparna trycks mer bestämt mot honom och hans kropp är kall, varm, brusande, svävande.

“Du är iskall.” Even pratar mot hans läppar, kysser honom igen. “Sätt på dig torra kläder.”

Isak nickar.

“Har du någon mjölk förresten?” Even har redan tagit ett steg mot dörren.

“Eh – tror det?”

“Jag kan fixa varm choklad? Om du vill ha alltså. Eller te?” Han lägger huvudet på sned. “Så blir vi lite varma.”

“Det – “ Isak andas ut, ler. “Ja tack. Jag kommer ut strax, okej?”

Ett klick när dörren stängs och så är Isak själv på sitt rum. Själv med alla miljoner fjärilar i magen, med känslan av Evens kyss fortfarande på läpparna och med våta, kalla kläder som han lägger i en hög ovanpå Evens.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
